Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse
Marvin The Tap-Dancing Horse is a Canadian animated television show produced by Nelvana. It tells the stories of a young horse named Marvin who is part of a carnival. Among the Executive Producers are Michael Paraskevas and Betty Paraskevas,[1] who also created the book that the show is based on. The show first aired on the Treehouse block before moving to just before Tiny Pop. The series also aired on PBS Kids as part of PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch from 2000-2004. It can now be seen in the US on Qubo. Some episodes include original songs to help illustrate the theme or accompany montages that carry the story forward. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Marvin_The_Tap-Dancing_Horse&action=edit&section=1 edit Characters *'Marvin' is a dancing horse who performs in Fast-Talking Jack's carnival. He used to be in movies and on Broadway; his first big break was in the musical movie 43rd Street (a takeoff of 42nd Street), although he's not proud of his performance in it. *'Stripes The Tiger': Stripes (the allegedly ferocious tiger) is rather grouchy, and has a soft spot for "Mr. Grizzly," his stuffed bear. It's mentioned in the episode "Stripes Takes Off" that he's a Bengal tiger and weighs 400 pounds. His favorite meals are 32 chickens for dinner and a giant bowl of Crunchy Creatures cereal that are soaked for 10 minutes to have the right degree of sogginess for breakfast. He also enjoys reading the newspaper. *'Elizabeth The Emotional Pig': Elizabeth the Emotional Pig is easily upset; she has a tendency to moan and cry. Her specialty is juggling, usually pineapples. *'Eddy Largo (Edward Larue III)': A nine-year-old boy. In the first episode, he looks for a job and is hired on as a gofer and all around assistant to owner Fast Talking Jack. He "changes" his name to Eddy Largo because his real name was apparently too bland. *'Diamonds the Elephant': A fancy pink elephant and the main attraction of the circus. Her act involves balancing on an inflated beach ball. *'Fast-Talking Jack': The owner of the carnival and ringmaster of the big show (in which he also plays a lion tamer for Stripes' act). *'Edna:' The smart fortune teller who also makes the lemonade and lemon ice sold at the carnival. She is a stickler for using juice she hand squeezes herself. Her screechy singing voice can break glass. *'Lyman Slime': The sleazy owner of a circus, who sees Jack's carnival as unwelcomed competition. He sometimes sends his three clowns to spy on the carnival or to sabotage it. *'The Penguin's Five': Band that accompanies the acts at the performance tent, made up of 5 penguins. *'Eddy's Grandmother': Can be somewhat formidable, has a habit of firmly tapping the floor with her cane when wanting to emphasize a point. Eddy is spending the summer at her house while he works at the carnival. *'Squinty Pete': Proprietor of the Whack-A-Weasel game in the carnival's midway. *'Mr. P. Nutty': Sells peanuts during the big show and around the carnival. Wears a Peanut costume featuring a huge grin. His real name is Filbert; has a high-pitched voice and professes to be shy. *'Lucy': Jack's niece who appeared in the episode "Eddy's Charm". Eddy has a crush on her. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Marvin_The_Tap-Dancing_Horse&action=edit&section=2 edit Voices *Ron Pardo as Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse/Stripes the Tiger *Marlowe Gardiner-Heslin as Eddy Largo *Sheila McCarthy as Elizabeth the Emotional Pig *Fiona Reid as Diamonds the Elephant *Robin Duke as Edna *Dwayne Hill as Fast Talkin' Jack *Rummy Bishop as Lyman Slime http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Marvin_The_Tap-Dancing_Horse&action=edit&section=3 edit Episode Guide http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Marvin_The_Tap-Dancing_Horse&action=edit&section=4 edit Season 1 http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Marvin_The_Tap-Dancing_Horse&action=edit&section=5 edit Season 2 http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Marvin_The_Tap-Dancing_Horse&action=edit&section=6 edit References #'^' Qubo Channel. "Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse." http://www.qubo.com/channel/marvin.asp. Accessed 3 March 2009. #YouTube Treehouse Direct. "Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse." https://www.youtube.com/user/TreehouseDirect/search?query=Marvin+the+tap-dancing+horse. Accessed 18 April 2013. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Marvin_The_Tap-Dancing_Horse&action=edit&section=7 edit External Reference *Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse Summary of the Show *Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse Synopsis *Nelvana: Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse Episode Guide Category:PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch Category:Shows and movies